


Love Letters and Peeping Gnomes

by blue_pointer



Series: A Glorious Retelling [20]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety/Comfort, Arcane texting, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Dreams and Nightmares, Gilmore's Champion, M/M, Masturbation, Metallic Dragon!Gilmore, POV Scanlan, POV Vax'ildan, Peeping, Perversion, Sexting, Shaun Gilmore x Vax'ildan, Texting, The Family Business, Vaxmore, Visions in dreams, Yes Gilmore actually draws the hearts by hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: Sometimes the last person you talk to before bed is also the first person you talk to when you wake up. And sometimes pervy gnomes are spying on you.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, The Raven Queen & Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Series: A Glorious Retelling [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975831
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Love Letters and Peeping Gnomes

It had been a long day. But productive. Vax had: 

  * Gotten decent life advice from Scanlan, even if he hadn’t understood it
  * Spent the late morning and early afternoon with his favourite Arcane bastard
  * Killed a bunch of elemental fire creatures and closed an interdimensional rift by performing a triple backflip into molten lava (and not dying)
  * Gotten “the nod” from Keyleth’s father, which was more than stupid handsome Kashaw could say.



And now, instead of having to camp outdoors in the rough, he got to sleep in a nice, comfortable bed in a house where he did not have to keep watch--except perhaps from Scanlan pulling some prank or molestation on him in the night. Neither of which particularly frightened Vax. 

After checking the room for traps and finding only that the larger than life-sized portrait of Scanlan that hung in the room had peepholes for eyes, Vax settled into bed, testing the comfort of the mattress first before he undressed and prepared for sleep. No, Vax didn’t mind this at all. But he still would have preferred to be home in Whitestone tonight. 

Sensing no other traps, Vax spent about 30 minutes fighting with his new armor before he could get it off and strip down to his skivvies. Yes, he was wearing some today, though Vax tended not to wear any if they were at home. But when fighting fire elementals, any extra protection for his bits was appreciated. 

Pulling the blankets up to his waist, Vax took out his Arcane message parchment. “Gilmore,” he said aloud, “I know it’s late, I just wanted to tell you we won’t be coming home tonight. Everything’s fine here; we actually did very well today, but Kiki’s out of spells, so we won’t be able to return until the morning. I didn’t want you to worry.” 

Vax waited, not sure if he would get an answer this time. But lines began to burn into the paper within moments. 

_Thoughtful of you. Everyone well?_

“We are.” Vax nodded. “And Scanlan summoned a mansion for us, so we’re actually sleeping more comfortably than we usually do.” 

_Ah, Mordenkainen’s Magnificent Mansion. He’s progressed in his spell studies. Good for him. I was wondering why your voice sounded a bit muffled._

“It’s good to know you can still find me, even in a pocket dimension.” 

_My darling boy, I will always be able to find you._

Maybe those words should have made Vax nervous, but he found them comforting. “I love you, old man.” 

_Such beautiful words, followed by such cruelty._

Vax chuckled. “You know what I mean, you beautiful bastard.”

 _I do._ _♡_

“You’re adorable.”

_Stop. Tell me more._

“Let’s see.” Vax settled back against the pillows. “You’re brilliant, gorgeous, far too kind, and absolutely sexy.”

_This is entirely unfair._

“Trust me, I’d love to break in this mattress with you.”

_Torture._

Then a thought occurred to Vax. “Can you see me?” 

_I can._

“Alright, then.” Vax set the paper aside and quickly shucked off his pants. 

_You dreadful tease, you._

“Watch this.” Vax proceeded to put on a show for Gilmore, not lengthy or elaborate, but something he was proud of for a first attempt. 

_Naughty, awful boy._

Vax grinned, still catching his breath. “Don’t worry, you can punish me when we get home tomorrow.”

_Prepare yourself._

Vax thrilled at the words. These new games he and Gilmore had been playing lately were hot. “Don’t, or I’ll go again.”

_And I’ll be watching._

Vax smiled, immediately turned on again. “Damn, I wish you were here.” 

_As do I._

“I can’t reach you so far away, but just imagine I’m kissing you good night.”

_Imagine I’m…_

Vax’s eyes widened as he read Gilmore’s lengthy and detailed description of what he wanted Vax to imagine him doing. By the end, Vax had to set aside the paper again and relieve the pressure. “Alright,” he panted. “I imagined it.”

_Good boy._

Feeling sleep threaten as the prolactin kicked in, Vax rolled over onto his side and pulled the blankets up to his chin. “See you tomorrow, you glorious bastard.”

_Rest well, sweet._

*

Scanlan was getting quite a show tonight. He congratulated himself on his own genius for having installed numerous surveillance options in each room. What Scanlan really wanted to know, though, was what Gilmore was saying to Vax that he couldn’t hear. Or did it have something to do with the parchment Vax kept looking at? Something to ponder. 

But right now, he had 50 personal servants to put to use. Vax had a future in sex work, if he ever wanted it. Scanlan had an eye for these things. And a cube. The cube always knew. 

  
  


**

  
  


Vax’s dream was one of the most disturbing he’d ever had. His thread of Fate snapped by a giant hand, Vax fell and fell into darkness. Before he could impact the ground, he managed to force himself awake, but Vax felt exhausted. His heart was pounding, and he was sweating like he’d just run for his life. 

“Gilmore,” Vax whispered. “Someone was calling me in my dream. It wasn’t you, was it?” It took Vax a moment to collect his wits enough to pick up the message parchment and check for a response. 

_My poor sweet Vax’ildan. Bad dreams?_

“Someone was calling me. But I couldn’t quite hear the words.”

 _That will be Her._

Vax shrank into the blankets, shivering slightly. “I saw her. I think. A giant woman with no face. She was wearing a mask.” 

_You won’t see her face while you’re alive. Count yourself lucky._

“She said I’m...that I’m fate-touched. That I could be anything I wanted. She called me her champion.”

_Yes. Once you gave yourself to save your sister, she chose you. You wear the armor of her champion, do you not?_

“But what does it mean? What does she want from me?”

_She will let you know, in time._

“I don’t like this.”

_I know, my love. But I would much rather this than the alternative._

“What do you mean?” Vax gripped the pillow, anxious. 

_I can’t lose you_ , _either._

“You won’t, if I have anything to say about it.”

_There’s my brave Vax’ildan._

“Can’t I just be your champion instead?” Vax asked. Gilmore would never send him nightmares. 

_You already are.♡_

Vax sighed. Talking to Gilmore always made him feel better. “I love you.”

_And I you._

Vax kissed the paper and tucked it back into his cloak. He would not be getting any more sleep today, so he figured he may as well get up. 


End file.
